Incontrôlable
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Petit moment torride entre John et Rodney, au détour d'un couloir... Slash bien sûr ! Petite suite ! Autre OS, autre moment torride mais entre Elisabeth et... bah pour le savoir il faut lire !
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison : Saison 2**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé : OS – Petit moment torride entre John et Rodney au détour d'un couloir… slash bien sûr !!**

**Note de l'auteur : bah voilà, c'est juste un petit délire qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je vous préviens ça va être assez chaud !! NC 17 en vue !! **

**Note bis : je tiens à préciser que j'ai été inspirée par une fic d'Alpheratz, "La Saison des Champignons", qui soit dit en passant est géniale, si vous ne l'avez pas lue, allez y !! (petite pub gratuite pour toi Alpheratz !!). Mais je ne l'ai en aucun cas plagiée !!**

**Incontrôlable**

John venait de se réveiller. Il s'étira dans son lit et, comme à son habitude, tâtonna à côté de lui. Il ne rencontra que du vide. Son amant n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Pourtant il avait promis ! Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ou, s'il l'avait à peine aperçu, c'était en coup de vent. Rodney Mckay avait énormément de travail et passait le plus clair de son temps dans son labo. John poussa un grognement et se leva.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la petite salle de bain. Il se glissa avec délectation sous la douche et accueilli avec joie le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau.

ooOoo

John venait de s'habiller et sortait de ses quartiers direction le mess et ensuite la salle de briefing. Ah Rodney ne perdait rien pour attendre songea le militaire, dès qu'ils auraient un peu de temps à eux, il lui montrerait à quel point il lui avait manqué. En attendant, John se sentait frustré, une semaine qu'ils n'avaient rien fait tous les deux, ça faisait long quand même. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie de se satisfaire tout seul une fois de plus, ça non ! Il voulait sentir le corps chaud de Rodney contre le sien, ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche contre la sienne, ses lèvres douces lui prodiguant milles et une caresses… Rien que d'y penser, il sentit une érection le gagner. Nom de nom ! ça n'est vraiment pas le moment ! se morigéna t'il intérieurement. Il tenta de se contrôler afin que son excitation diminue mais ça semblait peine perdue. Il envisageait de retourner à ses quartiers et d'aller sous la douche pour se soulager lorsque sa radio grésilla.

- Colonel Sheppard ? fit la voix de Rodney

Le son de la voix de son amant décupla le désir de John et son érection en devint douloureuse. Bon sang ! comme il avait envie de lui à cet instant ! il enclencha sa radio et tenta de contrôler sa voix.

- oui Rodney ?

- j'espère que vous n'êtes pas encore dans vos quartiers, n'oubliez pas que nous avons un briefing dans moins d'une heure !

- je sais Rodney, j'allais justement y aller.

- très bien, passez donc par mon labo, j'ai un petit travail pour vous

- ok répondit John en souriant.

Mon petit Rodney, dans quelques minutes tu seras tout à moi songea John.

ooOoo

Sheppard venait d'entrer dans le labo et chercha Rodney des yeux. Il le vit, debout devant l'une des consoles, en train d'invectiver une pauvre scientifique, qui ne parvenait même pas à en placer une.

- Hey Rodney ! fit John en arrivant à sa hauteur

- ah ! Colonel ! vous tombez bien fut la réponse du canadien.

- euh, avant, est-ce que je pourrai vous parler ? j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire dit John

- si vous voulez, je vous écoute répondit Rodney

- non pas ici murmura John, venez

- bon fit le scientifique en suivant John.

John l'entraîna hors du labo dans l'intention de l'amener dans ses quartiers. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, Sheppard n'y tint plus. Il plaqua Rodney contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surpris, le scientifique mis quelques secondes à réagir puis, finalement s'abandonna et répondit au baiser. Mais le militaire ne s'arrêta pas là. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du canadien et commença à le caresser lentement. Puis ses mains glissèrent dans le pantalon du scientifique et empoignèrent et malaxèrent ses fesses fermes et rondes. Rodney gémit contre sa bouche et John resserra son étreinte.

- Rodney murmura t'il d'une voix rauque, j'ai envie de toi…

- moi aussi gémit le scientifique, viens on va dans mes quartiers

- non je te veux, ici et maintenant haleta Sheppard en pressant son désir contre celui de son amant.

- mais tu es fou paniqua Rodney, n'importe qui peut nous voir ici et…

- pour le moment il n'y a personne non ?

- peut-être mais…

Rodney ne termina pas sa phrase, une main baladeuse venait de se glisser dans son caleçon et le caressait lascivement. Il se cambra et laissa échapper un cri rauque. Aussitôt, John lui plaqua son autre main sur la bouche en y introduisant deux doigts. Le scientifique entreprit aussitôt de les sucer avidement tandis que John l'incitait à se retourner. Puis, de sa main libre, il fit glisser le pantalon et le caleçon du canadien sur ses genoux. Ensuite, il se débarrassa de son propre treillis et de son boxer. Doucement, il introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité de Rodney et commença à le préparer tendrement, tirant, écartant. Puis d'un puissant coup de rein, il le pénétra et failli crier lorsque Rodney lui mordit violemment un doigt. Puis il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient jusqu'à trouver le point culminant de leur jouissance. Sa main libre était revenue à son point de départ et caressait le sexe fièrement érigé de son amant dont la respiration était quasiment anarchique. Il se retira alors complètement et le pénétra de nouveau, percutant avec force sa prostate dans de longs et puissants coups de reins.

Rodney ne savait plus où il était. La peur qu'on les découvre, là tous les deux en train de faire l'amour contre un mur dans le couloir lui donna une forte montée d'adrénaline, ce qui contribua à l'exciter plus encore. Il tentait de contrôler ses gémissements mais il avait énormément de mal. Il sentit alors John exploser en lui sans un bruit et il s'abandonna et éjacula dans la main de son amant.

John l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Puis il se retira. Rodney se retourna et le militaire le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes. Puis il lui remonta son pantalon avant de se rhabiller.

- alors ? lui demanda t'il

- alors ? tu es complètement fou ! s'écria Rodney, on aurait pu nous surprendre !

- personne ne nous a vu non ? fit John en l'embrassant sur le nez.

- non et heureusement ! grommela le scientifique.

Puis il donna un rapide baiser à John et fit demi-tour, direction la salle de briefing, où les attendait le reste de l'équipe et Elisabeth. John sourit et le suivit.

Ce que les deux hommes ignoraient, c'est qu'il y avait eu un témoin de leurs ébats.

Elisabeth, qui cherchait justement John, avait entendu le cri de Rodney et s'était arrêtée dans un tournant. Et elle les avait vus…

**FIN**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? j'ai eu du mal avec la fin, en général, je suis pas trop douée pour ça !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews !! c'est incroyable !! je croyais pas en avoir autant !!**

**Certaines d'entre vous se demandaient s'il y avait une suite à ce petit délire ! Au départ c'était pas vraiment prévu et puis Alpheratz m'a donné une super idée donc j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette tite suite !! Ça fait un moment que je l'avais commencée et puis, il y a peu j'y ai repensé et je l'ai ressortie !!**

**Donc un grand merci à toi Alpheratz, je te dédicace cette suite la miss !! Bises !!**

**Et j'en profite aussi pour faire un gros bisou à ma p'tite poupoune adorée qui se reconnaîtra !! lol !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**ooOoo**

Elisabeth avait chaud, très chaud même. Elle porta la main à son front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'était accumulée là. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Elle n'avait pas été vraiment choquée de voir les deux hommes ensembles. Non. Même si elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Elle aurait bien voulu faire demi-tour mais c'était comme si une partie d'elle-même ne voulait pas bouger, poussée par la curiosité, non en fait elle avait joué les voyeuses et maintenant, elle n'oserait plus les regarder sans y penser.

Mais en attendant, leur petite démonstration l'avait, disons, un peu excitée il lui fallait bien l'avouer. Elle soupira, cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une relation avec un homme ? Trop longtemps songea t'elle.

La jeune femme fini par se retourner et se rendit en salle de briefing. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit en retard. N'empêche, le briefing allait être difficile. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait assumer son rôle de dirigeante.

ooOoo

Le briefing venait enfin de se terminer et Elisabeth ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Elle avait passé son temps à essayer d'éviter le regard de John et Rodney. D'ailleurs le militaire était venu la voir et lui avait demandé si elle avait un problème. La Diplomate avait sourit et lui avait murmuré de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :

- la prochaine fois que vous avez une pulsion à satisfaire, assurez vous que le couloir est vide.

John avait pâli et n'avait rien répondu. Puis Elisabeth lui avait tourné le dos, signifiant par là que la conversation était terminée. Elle n'ébruiterait pas l'affaire. John avait soupiré bruyamment puis était sorti.

ooOoo

Elisabeth l'avait suivi peu après et était allée dans son bureau. Elle s'installa devant son PC et commença à travailler. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. Une heure passa et elle n'avait toujours pas avancé. Bon se dit la jeune femme, je vais aller manger un morceau et arrêter de penser. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec Radek Zelenka.

- Radek ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Elisabeth

- oh rien de particulier rassurez vous répondit le tchèque en lui souriant. Je venais simplement vous inviter à venir manger quelque chose. Vous êtes enfermée dans votre bureau depuis un moment et…

- j'y allais justement l'interrompit la jeune femme en souriant.

Radek lui rendit son sourire et lui emboîta le pas. Tout en marchant, Elisabeth le regardait. Le tchèque lui parlait d'une de ses dernières expériences mais elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle était trop occupée à le détailler du regard.

Comment ne l'avait t'elle pas remarqué avant ? Parce qu'il est plus souvent dans son labo qu'autre part peut-être ? lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Ou alors parce que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Sheppard ajouta t'elle. Ouais mais maintenant il est pris songea la Diplomate. Elle reporta ses pensées sur le tchèque. Radek n'était pas très grand mais il avait l'air large d'épaule et elle aimait bien son sourire et l'air gêné qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au mess. Ils allèrent prendre un plateau et choisir leurs plats. Mais au moment de se servir, Elisabeth eut une hésitation. Elle se tourna vers Radek et lui sourit.

- ça vous dirait d'aller manger ailleurs ? lui demanda t'elle de but en blanc

- co… comment ça ailleurs ? bafouilla le tchèque en rougissant. Il avait peur de comprendre.

- dans mes quartiers, ça vous tenterait ?

Radek rougit de plus belle et n'osait pas répondre. Il commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en se demandant si la jeune femme était sérieuse ou non. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Elisabeth s'impatienta.

- alors ? fit elle. Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez ! ajouta t'elle en dissimulant un sourire

- euh… oui répondit Zelenka en espérant que ça n'était pas une blague.

- très bien, alors on prend simplement des sandwiches, ça ira répliqua la jeune femme en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle attrapa deux sandwiches et deux bouteilles d'eau.

ooOoo

Elisabeth ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et s'effaça pour laisser passer Radek. Le tchèque entra, légèrement intimidé. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment et maintenant, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait là, en compagnie de la plus jolie femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

La Diplomate posa les sandwiches et les bouteilles sur la petite table de nuit. Puis, elle se tourna vers Radek et, lentement, elle s'approcha de lui. Le scientifique la dévisagea, essayant de déchiffrer son expression. Il se rendit compte que son regard émeraude s'était légèrement assombri et il réprima un sursaut lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne réagis pas tout de suite lorsque la langue de la jeune femme tenta de forcer le barrage de sa bouche. Puis finalement, il se laissa aller et entrouvrit les lèvres. Le contact de sa langue avec celle de la Diplomate l'électrisa et il l'attira à lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Mais Elisabeth ne s'arrêta pas là, doucement elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du scientifique et lui caressa le dos, élicitant des frissons à son partenaire. Radek délaissa les lèvres de la jeune femme pour se concentrer sur son cou et la naissance de son décolleté. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui permettre d'y accéder plus facilement.

Les mains du scientifique glissèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme puis s'infiltrèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant doucement son ventre plat et remontèrent vers sa poitrine. Elisabeth gémit lorsque Radek glissa une main sous l'élastique de son soutien-gorge, et titilla un de ses mamelons.

Le T-shirt devenant trop encombrant, le tchèque entreprit de le lui enlever. Mais au moment de lui faire passer par-dessus la tête, il eut une hésitation.

- tu es sûre ? demanda t'il timidement à la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, Elisabeth retira le vêtement et se colla contre lui. Puis d'une brusque poussée, elle le fit tomber sur le lit duquel ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Là, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui retira son t-shirt.

- tu as ta réponse lui dit elle avec un sourire provoquant.

Radek lui rendit son sourire et d'un coup de rein pris le dessus. Elisabeth poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva sous le scientifique. Mais la situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire ! Elle attira Radek à elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le tchèque avait glissé ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et d'un geste d'expert dégrafa son soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi sa poitrine offerte. Il posa une main en coupe sur l'un des seins et le caressa doucement. Elisabeth gémit et se cambra. Puis n'y tenant plus, il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur la peau de la jeune femme à chaque passage. Sous lui, Elisabeth gémissait et haletait de plaisir.

Puis, lentement, il finit de la déshabiller. Puis lorsqu'elle fut entièrement nue devant lui, il la contempla pendant quelques secondes. Elle était si belle !

- maintenant, à ton tour fit Elisabeth en commençant à lui déboutonner son pantalon.

D'un geste vif, le tchèque le retira et l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements au sol. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon. Un magnifique caleçon orné de rayures bleues et blanches. Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elle le vit.

- mmm très sexy fit elle en passant un doigt sous l'élastique.

Radek rougit jusqu'au oreilles et embrassa la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci faisait glisser le sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses. Puis elle le lui retira complètement et il pressa son désir contre son ventre. Elisabeth gémit.

- maintenant Radek… souffla t'elle

- tes désirs sont des ordres murmura le tchèque en se plaçant à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Mais au moment où il allait la pénétrer, elle le stoppa brusquement.

- on a failli oublier quelque chose fit elle en se penchant vers sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une boite de préservatifs.

- mais tu as tout prévu on dirait, lui dit Radek en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elisabeth sourit et ouvrit la boite. Elle en sorti un préservatif et déchira l'emballage. Radek voulu le lui prendre mais elle l'en empêcha.

- laisse moi faire murmura t'elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Et, lentement, elle fit glisser le caoutchouc sur le membre fièrement dressé de son amant. Le tchèque gémit. Puis lentement, il pénétra la jeune femme. Elisabeth poussa un cri lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle. Puis il commença à bouger, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. La jeune femme noua ses jambes autour des hanches du scientifique et calqua le mouvement de ses hanches sur celui de son amant.

Tandis que les coups de rein du tchèque se faisaient erratiques, Eilsabeth atteignait les sommets du plaisir. Elle se cambra brusquement et atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri, ce qui provoqua celui de Radek qui donna un dernier coup de rein et explosa dans un râle rauque.

Puis, épuisé, il se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui l'entoura de ses bras. Puis, il se retira et se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. Elisabeth l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ç'avait été merveilleux, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti autant de plaisir ! Elle repensa à John et Rodney. Il faudrait qu'elle les remercie tiens, grâce à eux, elle venait de découvrir qu'elle pouvait être heureuse et comblée.

**FIN**

**Ouf !! j'ai réussi à la finir !! je vous dis pas le mal que j'ai eu à écrire le lemon !!! truc de fou !! lol !! et pourtant avec le slash j'ai aucun mal !! mdr !! suis-je normale ?**

**Sinon, une petite review quand même ?**


End file.
